Unlikly Friend
by siriusisbest
Summary: When Hermione is sent to detenion because of slapping Malfoy she didn't expect to make a friend. A short one-shot of the start of a friendship between a Gryffindor and a Slythrine.


'The bloody idiot! The little tattle telling, stuck up, snotty, spoiled, self-absorbed, pure-blood obsessed idiot! He deserved it anyways! Sure it might have been wrong but it's not like he didn't need a good slap or two. He DID deserve it after all! What a pain in my-'

These were the thoughts going threw Hermione Granger's head as she made her way threw the dark, cold, dungeons to Professor Snape's office for detention.

Earlier that day she had slapped Draco Malfoy in the face for calling Hagrid a oaf and she'd bet her wand that it's his fault Buckbeak got sentenced to death. Hell the incident with Buckbeak was Malfoy's fault too! The boy was trouble that was for sure, and that slap she gave him, in her opinion if anything, it will do more good then bad.

She reached Snape's office door. She took a deep breath to calm herself before raising her hand and knocking on the door.

"Come In."

Hermione opened the door and walked into the office. To her surprise Snape was not the only person occupying it.

"You took you time. 10 points from Gryffindor." Snape snapped standing from his chair. "Tonight you will be serving your detention with Mr. Zabini, and you two will be cleaning out my store cupboard. No magic, I will take your wands now, and you will not leave until it is finished. I will come to check on you in a few hours, I do have other things that need to get done after all. Perhaps you two will think twice before slapping a student or blowing up a girls lavatory."

They handed their professor their wands then watched as Snape slammed the dungeon door closed and magically locked it.

They stared at the door for a few seconds then Hermione turned and opened the walk in store cupboard.

It was a mess. The ingredients were in wrong boxes, boxes were in wrong places, things were knocked over, bottles were broken, it'd take them all night to clean it all up.

She felt Zabini come behind her and he let out a low whistle.

"This'll be fun." He said sarcastically.

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'll go get a trash can." Hermione walked over to the teacher's desk and pulled out the trash can.

They got to work in silence, after about an hour Hermione spoke.

"Your Blaise Zabini right?"

"Yep, how'd you know?"

"Well, I've seen you around. You hang with Malfoy a lot and I hear some of the girls talk about you." Hermione shrugged.

"Yes, aren't I devilishly handsome?" He asked flashing her dazzling smile.

Hermione just rolled her eye's at him but she couldn't hide the small smile she got from his sarcasm.

"You know, speaking of Drake. He told me about earlier today." Blaise said after a few seconds.

Hermione chuckled. "Baby."

"No kidding." Blaise chuckled too, he saw the surprised look on Hermione's face.

"I thought you and him were best friends?"

"We are, since we were kids." He confirmed.

Hermione still looked shocked and he laughed.

"We've been friends forever so I know that he can be a ass. He's a baby and he's spoiled. Thankfully my parents didn't dote on me like his did. I would hate to be the way he is."

"Aren't you a Slytherin?" Hermione asked confused.

"Of course! How dare you ask such a thing!" He said pretending hurt. Hermione laughed again.

"So did he complain and go into a rant about me slapping him?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah. People have yelled at him before, called him names, said bad stuff to him, threatened him but you're the first to have ever physically touched him. I've always told him he could use a good slapping. I think he knows that too but he'd never admit. Especially now, since your muggle-born and finally gave him what he deserved.

"Muggle-born?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yeah. Aren't your parents muggle's?" He asked looking at her slightly confused.

"Yes, they are, I'm just surprised you called be muggle-born instead of mud-blood."

Blaise rolled his eye's. "You Gryffindor's have more to learn about us Slytherin's. Not all of us are pricks like Draco."

"Really? Parkinson and Greengrass and-"

"Some of them yes." Blaise said cutting her off. "But there are others who aren't to bad. Theo is pretty awesome, he's a lot like me."

"Theo? Theodore Nott?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I don't think he's ever said anything to you at all actually." Blaise stopped sorting out the potions and stopped to think, Hermione did the same. Now that she thought about it, she can't recall Nott ever saying a thing to her.  
"I guess your right. I can't remember a single thing he's even said to me." Hermione said finally.

"Yep, see. Were not to bad. The only thing all of us have in common is our natural charm and flawless sexiness!" He joked with her.

Hermione rolled her eye's again. The next three hours went by fast and they were soon done, they spent the time joking and talking and laughing together. By the time they finished Snape still hadn't come into check on them.

"This has to be the first time a Slytherin and Gryffindor has ever got along." Hermione said after catching her breath from laughing so hard, three hours later.

"Actually were probably the second." Blaise said also trying to catch his breath.

He answered Hermione questioning look. "Theo's been dating a Gryffindor for the past few months."

"Really? Who?" Hermione asked intrigued. She wasn't one to gossip but she was interested in this.

"I think you know her. Her name is Pavartie Patil."

"Oh my god! I share a dormitory with her, I never knew!" Hermione shouted.

"Well now you do." Blaise smiled at her.

It was another 15 minutes before Snape came into check on them.

They stopped talking when they heard him magically unlock the door. "If I come in and find the room in ruins you two will be spending the next month-" He stopped talking once he opened the door and found the room just as he had left it. He shot them a questioning look before checking the neatly cleaned cupboard.

'Very well." He said looking around the room once more as if expecting to see something out of place. "You may leave."

He watched the two students stand up and leave. He listened and heard them laughing and joking all the way down the hallway.

"The world just keeps getting crazier doesn't it? First Black escapes Azkaban, then Ms. Granger slaps Draco, now Blaise and her are friends." Severus shook his head at this strange turn of events.

Hermione and Blaise had reached the hall where they part ways for their separate common rooms.

"Does this mean were friends now?" Hermione asked him uncertainly.

"Sure. I don't mind." Blaise smiled at her.

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione smiled back and they left for their common rooms after saying good night.

Them and Theo and Pavartie were the first people in 5 century's to become friends between two rivaling houses.


End file.
